The demon takes over
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: It was just a normal day at the guild, Natsu and Gray were fighting,Erza was scolding at them, Lucy and Mira and Wendy were having a nice chat and then Uh-oh Cala has a vision and needs to speak with the master alone. Then as they were talking suddenly the door slams open and inside it comes in a frantic Cana saying that Grays been arrested by the magic council! What the heck is on
1. chapter 1

**Hi there this is my first story of fanifction writing so im just winging the disclamer part. Ok so i dont own fairytail (although that would be cool) except for the plot line of my story and any of my characters (hope i got that right)and also this story is based after everything that has happened in the mana series exept they didn't go on the hundred year mission and it will happen in my future stories. Hope you enjoy my story**

.

Bamm!! a table went flying in lucy's head

"whaaah! Will you two quit it. Your driving me crazy!"

"Yes ma'am." Luvlcy sighed.

"Honestly you guys are so lucky that Erza isn't here."She sighed and sat back fown at the bar again as Mirajane brought her a drink.

"look what you did popsicle. You managed to hit Lucy!"

"Me! Your the one who through the table not me!" Lucy sighed again as Natsu and Gray butted heads together while the guild just laughed. Just then the guild doors opened and entered an angry faced Erza.

"Boys I hope you two aren't fighting again?" She asked as she walked up to them glaring. The two biys slung their shoulders over eachother like they do every time.

"N-no Erza, were just doing what best buddies do hehe." They both stuttered at the same time.

"Good." She said with a smile and walked up to the bar where Erza was.

"See look at what you did flamebreath, you nearly got us in trouble with Erza." Gray scolded at natsu.

"Me your the one who started."

"BOYS!" Erza turned back around and had a dark aura around her.

"S-sorry ma'am." They stuttered and walked over to the request board to look for a job.

"Uhh honestly those boys." Erza muttered.

"There just being boys Erza. Thats how they comunicate." Mira said while drying a glass. "And besides it makes this way more fun."

Lucy sweatdropped "Eeh. I don't know if funs the operative word."

"I'm surprised that you let this carry on Master." Erza looked at the Master who was sitting up on the bar drinking.

" Uhh they just have a lot of built up energy Erza, thats all. They got to let it out somehow!" Master Makorav explained. She sighed and went back to chatting with Wendy and cala. As they were talking Calar suddenly had a vision.

In Calars vision

It was white at first but then it became clearer. There was ice and snow everywhere. There was also ruble and bodies everywhere. She relised that they were her friends and it was Magnolia. Then there was this one men walking through the now crushed city. He had black markings on his arm and had blueish-whitish wings and a cross necklace. He was breathing fast while looking around the city then he came to a halt in front of her friends. He suddenly clutched his head and crouched down in the snow and screamed.

End of vision

"Ahh" Cala screamed. Everyone in the guild stopped.

"Cala what is it? What's wrong." Wendy asked frantically as she looked at her friend in concern.

"Did you see something." Erza asked. Peoplw started to come and circle ariund them to know whats going on. Natsu and Gray also came from the request board to figure out whats wrong.

"Did you run out of food?" Natsu asked.

"I got fish if you want some?" Happy asked.

"How stupid are you flamebreath?" He hit Natsu on the head.

"Boys nows not the time." Erza shushed them.

Cala who was calming herself down answered.

"I just had a vision. Master can I please talk to you privately." He nodded and they both walked up to his office.

Masters office

"What is it the matter Cala? What was that you saw?" He asked with concern.

"I'm not to sure." She answered him. "It was a bit foggy but what I did see was horrifying though." She shuddered.

"It's all right, you can tell me." He urged her on.

"Well it started of with just snow and ice and then there was a city in rubles then i realised that it was magnolia then there were bodies on the ground and it was everyone in the guild. And then there was this man well at least I think so. He was walking around the area and he looked destraught I couldn't really see his face but I could tell that he was in fear and he was also covered in these black marking and had wings." Makorav lookede very worried at this point. oh no I hope this isn't leading to where I think it's leading to." And then he came to a stop in front of everyone and he gave the utmost terrified scream. He also had a cross necklace on and master we know a person who has a cross necklace on and has had those black markings on and-" she was cur off by the master when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I know what your thinking but we will make sure that does jot happen. We will keep an eye on him and if anything does happen to him we'll be able to help him alright? So it's nothing to fret about my dear. Ok?" He gently smiled at her and she took a few calming breaths.

"Alright i'm just worried about-" she was cut of by the dorr slamming open and inside came a very worried Cana.

"Master you have to come down stairs. It's the magic council, th-they,ve arrested gray." She yelled frantically.

And with that they all rushed down stairs.

Dun Duun Duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnn

hows that for a first cliff of ending. I thought it wasn't that bad. But please review and comement (i think there both the same thing but oh well) and please feedback will be good because this is my first story and I have ideas in my head its just hard to putbit into words an.d also sorrh if my grammer is a bit bad im not very good at it. But yeah anyways feedback is good like if it was a good story any improvements etc and again thank u


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there this is my first story of fanifction writing so im just winging the disclamer part. Ok so i dont own fairytail (although that would be cool) except for the plot line of my story and any of my characters (hope i got that right)and also this story is based after everything that has happened in the mana series exept they didn't go on the hundred year mission and it will happen in my future stories. Hope you enjoy my story**.

Bamm!! a table went flying in lucy's head

"whaaah! Will you two quit it. Your driving me crazy!"

"Yes ma'am." Luvlcy sighed.

"Honestly you guys are so lucky that Erza isn't here."She sighed and sat back fown at the bar again as Mirajane brought her a drink.

"look what you did popsicle. You managed to hit Lucy!"

"Me! Your the one who through the table not me!" Lucy sighed again as Natsu and Gray butted heads together while the guild just laughed. Just then the guild doors opened and entered an angry faced Erza.

"Boys I hope you two aren't fighting again?" She asked as she walked up to them glaring. The two biys slung their shoulders over eachother like they do every time.

"N-no Erza, were just doing what best buddies do hehe." They both stuttered at the same time.

"Good." She said with a smile and walked up to the bar where Erza was.

"See look at what you did flamebreath, you nearly got us in trouble with Erza." Gray scolded at natsu.

"Me your the one who started."

"BOYS!" Erza turned back around and had a dark aura around her.

"S-sorry ma'am." They stuttered and walked over to the request board to look for a job.

"Uhh honestly those boys." Erza muttered.

"There just being boys Erza. Thats how they comunicate." Mira said while drying a glass. "And besides it makes this way more fun."

Lucy sweatdropped "Eeh. I don't know if funs the operative word."

"I'm surprised that you let this carry on Master." Erza looked at the Master who was sitting up on the bar drinking.

" Uhh they just have a lot of built up energy Erza, thats all. They got to let it out somehow!" Master Makorav explained. She sighed and went back to chatting with Wendy and cala. As they were talking Calar suddenly had a vision.

In Calars vision

It was white at first but then it became clearer. There was ice and snow everywhere. There was also ruble and bodies everywhere. She relised that they were her friends and it was Magnolia. Then there was this one men walking through the now crushed city. He had black markings on his arm and had blueish-whitish wings and a cross necklace. He was breathing fast while looking around the city then he came to a halt in front of her friends. He suddenly clutched his head and crouched down in the snow and screamed.

End of vision

"Ahh" Cala screamed. Everyone in the guild stopped.

"Cala what is it? What's wrong." Wendy asked frantically as she looked at her friend in concern.

"Did you see something." Erza asked. Peoplw started to come and circle ariund them to know whats going on. Natsu and Gray also came from the request board to figure out whats wrong.

"Did you run out of food?" Natsu asked.

"I got fish if you want some?" Happy asked.

"How stupid are you flamebreath?" He hit Natsu on the head.

"Boys nows not the time." Erza shushed them.

Cala who was calming herself down answered.

"I just had a vision. Master can I please talk to you privately." He nodded and they both walked up to his office.

Masters office

"What is it the matter Cala? What was that you saw?" He asked with concern.

"I'm not to sure." She answered him. "It was a bit foggy but what I did see was horrifying though." She shuddered.

"It's all right, you can tell me." He urged her on.

"Well it started of with just snow and ice and then there was a city in rubles then i realised that it was magnolia then there were bodies on the ground and it was everyone in the guild. And then there was this man well at least I think so. He was walking around the area and he looked destraught I couldn't really see his face but I could tell that he was in fear and he was also covered in these black marking and had wings." Makorav lookede very worried at this point. oh no I hope this isn't leading to where I think it's leading to." And then he came to a stop in front of everyone and he gave the utmost terrified scream. He also had a cross necklace on and master we know a person who has a cross necklace on and has had those black markings on and-" she was cur off by the master when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, I know what your thinking but we will make sure that does jot happen. We will keep an eye on him and if anything does happen to him we'll be able to help him alright? So it's nothing to fret about my dear. Ok?" He gently smiled at her and she took a few calming breaths.

"Alright i'm just worried about-" she was cut of by the dorr slamming open and inside came a very worried Cana.

"Master you have to come down stairs. It's the magic council, th-they,ve arrested gray." She yelled frantically.

And with that they all rushed down stairs

Dun Duun Duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnn

hows that for a first cliff of ending. I thought it wasn't that bad. But please review and comement (i think there both the same thing but oh well) and please feedback will be good because this is my first story and I have ideas in my head its just hard to putbit into words an.d also sorrh if my grammer is a bit bad im not very good at it. But yeah anyways feedback is good like if it was a good story any improvements etc and again thank u


	3. Real Chapter 2

**Hi there guys so sorry about chapter 2 i got confused om how to update my chapters and i think I figured it out so anywaysI just wanted to shout out and thank you to** **Snowdrop NightinGale and** Awesomeninja3 **for your awesome reviews I was really happy when I first saw them and I was like yesss my first reviews woohoo. Anyway don't worry Snowdeop Nightingale I will be updating my stories from time to time and I'll try to be completing all of my stories and speaking of stories without further ado enjoy.(Also I don't really know the new council so i'm just going to make it up but still have lahar and doronbolt in it because they are rhe two that i really know of.)**

"uugh. What happened?" Gray just woke up with a headache in a dark place. He looked around and realised he was in a cell.

"What am I doing here?" He thought. Then it hit him.

 _Flashback_ _"Master it's Gray he's being arrested by the magic council. So they rushed down stairs to find the guild yelling and questioning the Magic council and there was Gray struggling in Laha's grip._ _"Lahar what do you rhink tour doing to my child? What has he done?" The whole guild went silent as the master went downstairs to cofront them. The leader of the magic council Leroy stormfire spoke up._ _"We are aredting one of your members for buisnesd that is classified." Master Makorav was about to speak up but Natsu cut him off._ _"What thats But thats not fair, you can't do that!" At this point he was fuming. His hands burst nto flames as he activated his magic._ _"Natsu settle down." Master ordered him to and Natsu deactivated his magic but he was still fuming._ _"Can't you hold a trile or something because Gray hasn't done anyyhing wrong he's been on missions with us." Erza tried to negotiate them._ _"No we have our reasons. Now we must leave." They were about to leave when Makorav acticated his magic and then he grew. He small and started growing bigger and bigger._ _"You will un lhand my child and leave at this once." He was fuming as well but all Leroy did was just turned around to look at him with stern eyes._ _"Doronbolt please take Lahar and Gray_ _Fullbuster." He said without looking away from Master Makorav. Dornbolt nodded and took Lahars shoulder then they disappeared. The next thing that Gray new was that he was in front_ a cell _and then something hard hit_ his head.

End of flashback

 _Uhh thats right._ He thought as he was about to rub his head but then realised his hands were chained with magic cuffs.

"I see your awake." A voice came from behind him. Gray turned to look at the man. It was Doronbolt he slid the tray of food into the cell.

"What am I doing here?I havn't done anything wrong." He said while walking up to the bars.

"Not yet you havn't." He said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gray tried shook the cell bars but goot shocked.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh" He screamed and fell down. He panted and looked up at Doronbolt who answered.

"You will know soon enough. We have to get the preperations ready.

"Wait what preperations? What do you mean?" He stood up on shaky legs but all Doronbolt did was just walk away.

 **At the guild**

Everyone was silent at the guild. They all had worried faces on them. After hearing the news from Leroy they were even more confused on why Gray had been taken away.

 **Flashback (sorry there might be a few in this story)**

 _"Where did you take Gray to bring him back?" All the guild members asked different questions about what happened to Gray._

 _Leroy put up his hand for silent, all the guild members quietened down._

 _"Where he is, is none of your concern. All that matters is that we are saving your lives." He answered the guild. All the guild members just loolooked shocked and angry._

 _"What the hell does that mean you punk?" Natsu spoke up. "Grays not going to hurt us."_

 _"Not yet at least" Was simply the answer Leroy gave. Master Makorav was just spoke up but then the leader of the council just disappeared._

 _"What the hell?" Natsu yelled._

 _"Master what are we going to do we have to save Gray."_

 _"We can't let those creeps get away with gray like that." Lucy and Wendy bellowed._

 _"Enough! I'll sort this out." So he shrunk back down to normal size and walked back to his office._

 **End of flashback**

"We can't just here you guys. You know that we have to go and save Gray so let me out." Natsu yelled from the cup because he was transformed into a little salamander and it is him this time because they made sure of it.

"Natsu we know how you feel but we have to wait until Master has figured something out." Mira explained.

"Aaaahhhh!" He yelled in frustration and sat back down crossing his arms. "Fine."

"Hey maybe this is just trial." Lucy sugested. "Like what happened with Erza that one time." she looked at Erza hopefully.

"No I don't think so." She replied putting her hand to her chin thinking.

"Wait wjat happened with Erza?" Wendy asked and Lucy explained what happened with Erza and the magic council before she came.

"Natsu what are we going to do about Gray. I hope he's ok." Happy asked Natsu.

"Don't worry Happy' that Pospicle is going to be ok because he's a Fairytail mage." He smiled at Happy and Happy smiled back. As all this was happeneing Cala had a wprried look on her face.

A few minutes later the Master walked back down.

"Gramps what are we going to do about Gray?" He bombarded the Master.

"Natsu calm down. Yes I have a plan to rescure Gray alright. Now listen up you brats we are going to have team Matsu look for gray while the rest hold of the magic council is that clear?"

"Aye sir" they all shouted.

"Master are you sure thats the best plan. I mean isn't there another way? Ezer tried to reason with him.

"I'm afraid not Erza. They have arrested one of my children witjout any evidence and without a trial and they aren't going to negotiate with us so we have to go and save him ourselves." He answered.

"And anyway who cares Erza they did something unfair, they kidnapped one of our own, and now we get to parrty." Cana explained with a bear in her hands as they were walking out of the guild. Erza nodded. After a while of walking towards the castle Happy came up to them and asked.

"Isn't there aomething were forgetting?" They all loked at eachother and the others.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT NATSU!!!!" They all shouted.

 **Hi there sorry about the chapter thingy and anyways I hope that this was a longer chapter and hoped you enjoyed it. Regiew if you want and stay tuned**


End file.
